


Captive Audience, Insatiable Cravings

by MoraMew



Series: Knife at your throat, Heart in your Hand [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oikawa loves to make people bleed and Iwaizumi loves to fuck Oikawa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, blood mention, light blood kink, sloppy sex, someone gets shot, torture mention, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: A quicky in the middle of torture.





	Captive Audience, Insatiable Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> short and quick. i was scrolling through my docs and realized i had this finished but never posted it sooooo~

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”  
  
Oikawa grins and it’s a little drunken, so fucking gorgeous. He’s got blood on his lips and his eyes are bright with violent joy, completely captivating and almost impossible to look away from.  
  
Iwaizumi loves him like this, loves the unfiltered energy making his partner shine.  
  
Behind them, there’s the muffled noise of someone begging through the rag stuffed down their throat. It’s ignored, though, in favor of Iwaizumi running his hands over Oikawa, pinning his hips against the table.  
  
“Gonna give him a show?” Oikawa purrs, arms moving to loop around Iwaizumi’s neck. He presses up against Iwaizumi’s hands and Iwaizumi shoves him back tighter against the table, gets him letting out a breathless laugh. “So _rough_ , Iwa-chan.”  
  
“You love it,” Iwaizumi mutters, focusing on sliding a hand to cup Oikawa through his slacks. He’s hard, probably leaking again. “See? You’re insatiable. I’ve already fucked you and you _still_ want it.”  
  
Oikawa huffs but grins lazily, hips rolling up in a grind against his palm. One of his hands fists into Iwaizumi’s hair and Oikawa jerks Iwaizumi close, dipping his head down to nip at his bottom lip.  
  
“Iwa-chan wants it too,” Oikawa coos. “Come on, Hajime- fuck me good.”  
  
Iwaizumi hums against Oikawa’s lips and kisses him deep for a few moments- rough and wet and sloppy as Oikawa grinds against his palm. He waits until his lover is whining into his mouth before backing off, wiping his lips off with the back of his hand as he eyes him.  
  
“C’mere,” Iwaizumi tells him, reaching a hand grab the collar of his shirt. He jerks him over to the side of the table and ignores the protesting noises coming from their _audience_ , pushes Oikawa until he’s bent over the table. “Pull your pants down.”  
  
“So _bossy_ ,” Oikawa purrs with an arch of his hips. He obeys, though, and starts pulling his pants down as Iwaizumi squeezes his cock through his slacks, licks his lips. “Eager for this tight hole, baby?”  
  
He pairs it with a swift tug and Iwaizumi groans when he sees Oikawa’s ass, his hips. There’s already bruises starting to form on him from where they fucked earlier and _god_ are they so pretty. _He’s_ so pretty with his tight ass and slim waist, finger shaped bruises and all the blood splattered on his forearms.  
  
Iwaizumi groans and reaches a hand out, humming appreciatively as Oikawa rolls his hips back to meet his hand. Iwaizumi squeezes his cheek and gives him a light spank, slipping two fingers between Oikawa’s cleft and stroking over his hole.  
  
“Baby, you got no idea,” Iwaizumi tells him, voice low, pulse starting to pick up. Off to the side there are muffled noises but Iwaizumi ignores it, pushes his fingers into Oikawa and immediately curls them to make him moan. “Wanna fuck you all the time, Tooru. You’ve got the sweetest ass.”  
  
Oikawa trembles and whimpers and Iwaizumi can’t help but to start fucking him with his fingers. Oikawa’s still open and wet from where they fucked earlier, still has Iwaizumi’s cum inside him. When Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out halfway and then pushes them back deep inside, there’s a loud _squelch_ that sounds. It’s so fucking _lewd_ and so fucking _hot_ and, _god_ , Iwaizumi can’t get enough of it, can’t get enough of Oikawa.  
  
He spreads his fingers and Oikawa claws at the table, nails scratching against lacquered wood and hole tightening around Iwaizumi’s fingers. A gasp leaves him and then a whine when Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out, petulant and needy as he pouts back at him.  
  
“You want my fingers or my cock?” Iwaizumi asks with a huff, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his fly down. Oikawa pouts harder and presses his hips closer to Iwaizumi. “I’ll fuck you, give me a second.”  
  
Iwaizumi takes his cock out and gives it a quick stroke, groans when Oikawa reaches back and _spreads himself open_ for him.  
  
God, he’s so good.  
  
Iwaizumi leans forward and grinds against Oikawa a little, frowns in annoyance when their audience starts kicking up a fuss again. Oikawa huffs and Iwaizumi licks his lips when Oikawa reaches for a gun, aims it haphazardly toward their captive. A shot rings through the room and blood starts seeping through the new wound Oikawa’s left in the guy’s stomach, the man starts screaming behind his rag.  
  
“There. Now he has something to whine about,” Oikawa says with a sigh, putting the gun down and then looking back at Iwaizumi. “Now, _fuck_ me.”  
  
“With pleasure,” Iwaizumi tells him.  
  
Iwaizumi grips Oikawa’s hips and then slides into him with one quick, firm motion. A groan rips from him as a moan sounds from Oikawa and Iwaizumi could swear he’s never felt anything better than the way Oikawa squeezes around him- warm and tight and so damn _needy_. Oikawa tries to grind back against him, already whining, and Iwaizumi swears, pulls out half-way and fucks into him roughly.  
  
“God, _fuck_ ,” Iwaizumi growls. “You’re so _good_. Want it?”  
  
“Yeah- yeah,” Oikawa breathes out, some small whimper following after. “Want it. Give it to me, Hajime.”  
  
Iwaizumi groans and reaches to grab Oikawa’s hair, knots his fingers into it tight and jerks his head up, forces his back into an arch. He grips Oikawa’s waist tighter with his free hand and fucks into him _hard_ , grinds into Oikawa and makes his baby _moan_.  
  
“Take it, Tooru. _Take it_.”  
  
A stuttered gasp leaves Oikawa and he tightens up, claws at the table. It’s so fucking dramatic how he whines and rolls his hips back against Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi loves it, fucks him until Oikawa starts keening, until his breathing hitches and he starts begging.  
  
“Fuck- _fuck_. Hajime, _please_. Fucking- _make me come, please._ ”  
  
It’s hard to resist Oikawa’s whining, his pleading. It’s hard to resist giving his lover what he wants when he’s so begging so pretty, still bratty but not able to hide his need.  
  
So he doesn’t resist.  
  
Iwaizumi shifts his angle and slams in hard, makes Oikawa let out a noise that’s nearly a yip. Oikawa whimpers and throws his hips back, nearly _milking_ Iwaizumi as he starts to tighten around him like a vice.  
  
It’s so hot in the room and in his suit and Oikawa is making the best fucking noises, is so _gorgeous_ with the bruises on his hips and the flush on his cheeks. There’s the wet echo of Iwaizumi fucking Oikawa hard and fast, the messy squelch of old come as his cock pushes in and out of a sloppy hole and it’s _so much_. It’s so much and it’s so fucking _good_ and Iwaizumi can’t help but coming as soon as Oikawa does, can’t help throwing his head back with a growl as he grinds in deep and tries to ride out the tidal wave of pleasure that rips through him.  
  
He nearly collapses on Oikawa when the light wash of exhaustion takes over his pleasure, braces himself over him with a sigh instead. Oikawa whines, almost petulant, when Iwaizumi pulls out and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, moves a hand down and fucks two fingers roughly into him. The mewl he gets in response is just as satisfying at how _wet_ Oikawa is inside, how much Oikawa is filled with _him_.  
  
“God, you’re a mess,” Iwaizumi tells him fondly. He scissors his fingers and then gently pulls them out, wipes them over Oikawa’s back. “We’re taking a bath after this.”  
  
Oikawa hums his agreement and Iwaizumi steps back to tuck himself into his pants, looks over at the man they’re supposed to be torturing. He’s slumped over in the chair, eyes shut, and blood is covering his stomach and lap, has dripped down onto the concrete. Iwaizumi raises his brow at that and crosses his arms, eyes him.  
  
“Think he’s dead?” he asks, almost hoping it’s true. He wants a bath and beer, badly.  
  
Oikawa brushes past him, bedraggled but still gorgeous, and lazily plops himself into the man’s lap. There’s not a stir from him and Iwaizumi walks toward them with a hum, watches as Oikawa tilts his head and then plunges his finger into the bullet wound.  
  
There’s immediately a scream- weak and pathetic and exhausted.  
  
Ah, well. It won’t be too long until he kicks the bucket.  
  
Iwaizumi circles around to Oikawa’s side and watches as Oikawa yanks the rag from the guy’s throat, smiles when Oikawa looks over at him with sharp, bright eyes.  
  
“Our guest was so _rude_ , Iwa-chan,” Oikawa very nearly coos. “So _loud_ . He needs to learn some manners.”  
  
Oikawa reaches over to the trolley beside them and plucks up a knife, smiles brightly as he grabs one of the whitehead gags.  
  
“Let’s see if cutting his filthy tongue out will correct that behavior,” Oikawa purrs, looking happy at the prospect.  
  
Iwaizumi huffs and grabs the man’s jaw, forces it open so Oikawa can have his fun.  
  
They won’t be done until Oikawa is satisfied and Iwaizumi knows _just_ how insatiable his lover is.  
  
Lucky Iwaizumi, really.  
  
Iwaizumi smiles and watches fondly as Oikawa shoves a metal gag into the man’s mouth, reaches in after to grab his tongue so he can cut it out.  
  
He loves him, Iwaizumi thinks idly as screams fill the room and blood flies through the air. He loves him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
